Dueling With Destiny
by sinful delight
Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life...
1. Prologue: So It Begins

**Dueling With Destiny**

Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life…  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: No, I'm not a multi-millionaire nor do I claim to be J.K. Rowling so please don't sue. The only character I own in this chapter is Jeremy.

Author's Note: I started writing this story a long time ago. The plot has been playing in my head for some time now at least. Yet with the recent 6th book some things had to be changed to accommodate. Not everything is the same as it is in the books. There are a few changes, one drastic one that creates the plot line and some other little ones to help make the plot work. I tried to keep the characters in cannon form as best I could. If someone seems OC let me know. I hope you enjoy reading this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Any thoughts or criticism on the story would be greatly appreciated. So, without further ado, I present…

**Dueling With Destiny**

Prologue: So It Begins

April 18, 1980  
Thorton Castle

It was late, almost midnight. Outside the thunderstorm had subsided into a gloomy drizzle. The winds howl had become less fierce and the thunder was but a distant crash.

Inside the castle, Jeremy Thorton sat in his study sipping a glass of wine. He was a well-built man, with straight, dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He leaned back in the plush, red armchair, staring into the fire as if in wait. The clock on his desk ticked away the minutes.

Suddenly, there was a pop sound and a tall, dark, hooded figure emerged from the shadows.

"My time is limited Thorton. What is it you wished to see me about?" the figure asked.

Jeremy stood and gestured to the seat next to him. "Please, sit down my lord. I have something that needs to be discussed."

The figure nodded. It pulled back the hood of its cloak to reveal a man, slim with pitch-black hair in direct contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were a dark blue, seemingly almost black in some light. He was a good few inches shorted than Jeremy and appeared quite a few years younger yet his demeanor was that of someone completely in charge. He seated himself in one of the two armchairs, glancing at Jeremy.

"Well?"

Jeremy took his seat once more. The cool, almost cold, look he had just received was enough to turn many men to blubbering imbeciles but Jeremy was determined to keep his wits about him. He took a deep breath, sat up a little straighter, and began.

"My Lord, I believe I have found the answer to the 'problem' we have been so worried about as of late."

The man leaned back in his chair, his eyes remaining focused on Jeremy. "Go on."

"The girl," he hesitated before continuing on. "She possesses phenomenal power. Shows the signs of a great witch. Had I not seen it for myself I would not have believed it to be possible." He paused for a moment.

"My Lord, I think she may be the one we have been looking for."

There was silence for a moment afterward, the words hanging in the air between them.

"Well, this _is_ unexpected," the man replied finally. "And… Where is the girl now?"

"Upstairs with Nora. Shall I have her brought down?"

The man merely nodded. Jeremy rose from his seat and crossed the floor. He stopped in front of a large portrait of a man attired in 18th Century clothing. His dark hair was streaked with gray and his face held the wrinkles of a man who had weathered many years.

"Have Nora bring the girl here." The man in the portrait nodded to show he understood and gave a small bow before walked out of the picture.

A moment later a slight knock sounded on the door. It opened to reveal a small, middle-aged woman with rosy cheeks and chestnut hair pulled back into a bun. In her arms, was a small child, wrapped in a soft blanket. The woman looked about the room uncertainly before settling her eyes on Jeremy.

"Thank you, Nora. That will be all." He said, his arms outstretched for the child. Nora hesitated for a second as she clutched the child closer to her. Jeremy's eyes darkened. Reluctantly, Nora placed the child in his outstretched arms before making her way slowly out of the room.

Jeremy turned back to his guest who rose and approached to appraise the child. He lifted up the child out of Jeremy's arms, pulling back the blanket to stare into her face. A pair of large, brown eyes stared back at him. For a while both child and man watched one another. Slowly, the man pulled out his wand. He placed it firmly on the child's head and muttered a spell. A silver light emitted from the wand. He said nothing for a moment before withdrawing his wand.

The child's hand reached out to grasp the man's finger in her little fist. She giggled happily at having caught it. The man stopped, his eyes cool and calculating. Then something very peculiar happened. The man smiled.

"Well Thorton, it appears that for once you were correct. The girl _is_ astonishingly gifted."

The two men talked into the night while the little one played happily on the floor before eventually falling asleep. Finally, hours later, they rose. The mysterious man walked to the center of the room, drawing up his hood to cover his face once more. He turned back to glance once more at father and child.

"Watch the girl carefully, Thorton." The man warned. "There are many out there who would seek to harm her."

Jeremy nodded. "Of course, Your Lordship."

The man watched Jeremy coolly. He reached into his pocket and strode back toward the fire to look at the child once more. The girl's eyes were now shut, fast asleep in dream land. The man reached out and clasped a necklace around her tiny neck. It was a gold chain with a glowing red stone at the end of it.

"Keep it safe." He muttered as he turned to leave once more. He paused once again however to look back at the slumbering child.

"I never would have imagined…" he began before stopping and shaking his head.

Then, with a pop, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Are You Happy?

**Dueling With Destiny**

Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life…  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: Now really, what a silly thing to think? As if a multi-millionaire (or is it billionaire now?) would be sitting in this little office space.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up. I had to change the story around and explain some things a bit more to fit in what has happened in Half-Blood Prince. Yes, I have decided to incorporate Book 6 in the story so warning to all who have yet to read it.

**THERE ARE BOOK 6 SPOILERS AHEAD!**

Anyway, for those of you who have read book 6, enjoy! Please read and review! It really does wonders for my ego.

**Chapter 1**: Are You Happy?

June 24, 1998

Hogwarts Castle

Seventeen Years Later

Hogwarts Castle was quiet this June evening. Many of the students had already headed to the Great Hall for the final feast before the school year ended. However, one dark figure seemed to hurry through the halls on a mission. The lights illuminated her bright red hair as she turned a corner and pushed open the door to the library.

Once inside she stopped as if searching for something. Her eyes focused on a lone figure seated at a table near the back. She quickly hurried over.

"Hermione?" she called as she approached the table where the bushy haired girl lay, her face thoroughly pressed into a book. She moved slightly but made no sign that she had heard her name be called.

"Hermione," she tried once again. Still nothing.

"Hermione!" she called once again, this time more forcefully. Mumbling to herself, the girl lifted her head up out of the book to look at one of her best friends, Ginny Weasley, standing beside her with her arms crossed.

"Ginny?" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. Still partially sleeping, she turned to survey her surroundings. "Oh no!" She groaned. "I didn't! I couldn't have!"

Ginny nodded knowingly. "You did though. Third time this week too. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, concern etched in her face. "I mean, falling asleep in the library really isn't like you at all"

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine Gin. Just overtired from my Head Girl duties and NEWTS this year."

"Alright! If your sure," Ginny said as she picked up some of the books that surrounded Hermione and began to put them back. "Well, we better get going then. The end of the year feast is about to start and you have to give your farewell speech."

"My speech!" a look of horror crossed Hermione's face at the two words. Frantically, she scrambled through her papers. "Oh no! What am I going to do? I never finished writing down my notes! I have nothing to say! No quotes, no goodbyes, NOTHING!"

"Calm down Hermione," said Ginny soothingly. "It's going to be alright. Forget about quotes and stuff like that. You don't need it! Just tell everyone how you feel about leaving and you'll do fine. I have the utmost faith in you!"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thanks Gin!" She hugged her friend close as they stood.

"No problem!" said Ginny as she returned the hug. "Now let's get going! I don't know about you, but I could eat a hippogriff!"

Hermione laughed at her friend as they hurried out of the library and headed toward the Great Hall.

"Where do you think she is? I'm starving!" Ronald Weasley sat next to his best friend Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Relax Ron. She'll be here. Know Hermione she probably went to the library to work on her speech." replied Harry calmly as Ron fidgeted in his seat.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and Ginny and Hermione bounded into the room laughing hysterically.

"Laughter! Never a good sign!" exclaimed Ron as the two girls approached.

Harry chose to ignore his friend's comment and watched as the girls sat down across from them at the table.

"What's so hilarious?" he asked them curiously.

The two girls looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles once more.

"Shouldn't have asked that mate," muttered Ron to Harry.

"What was that Ron?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Nothing Gin. I just told Harry how happy I am that you two got here safely…. _finally_" he said muttering the last part.

Both Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. Ginny opened her mouth in retort but stopped herself as she noticed McGonagall rise. The rest of the Great Hall slowly fell silent as well as they waited, knowing that Professor McGonagall was about to give the end of the year speech.

"As the school year draws to a close I would like to wish all of you the best this coming summer. I doubt that any of you need reminding of the dangers lurking out in the world." She paused for a moment as her eyes scanned the four tables.

There were more seats empty now than ever before. After the attack at the end of last year, many parents had withdrawn their children from Hogwarts. The school had been on edge for most of the year, awaiting the Dark Lord and his follower's next move. Both teachers and students alike had been affected by the attack, none however more than Harry. Out of respect of Dumbledore's last wish, Harry had remained at Hogwarts and finished his final year. As the school year drew to a close though, he became more determined and longed to bring an end to the man formerly known as Tom Riddle.

"This is a dangerous time for all of us," she continued. "I hope that you will remember to take care of not just yourself but of others around you as well." She smiled then, a thin, sad smile. Professor Flitwick, who was sitting next to her, grasped her hand in sympathy. She continued. "Well, enough said! I would now like to have the Head Boy and Girl come up and say a few words before the leave us. Mister Shafting, Miss Granger. Would you please step forward?"

Hermione and Brendon Shafting from Ravenclaw stood as the students around them cheered. Hermione smiled nervously, the color rising in her cheeks. With trembling hands, she head toward the teachers table in the Great Hall. Brendon smiled at her as they climbed the stairs to stand next to McGonagall.

Brendon spoke first to the group. He talked about the usual things that were spoken in a farewell speech, memories, lessons. He spoke of receiving his letter, arriving to Hogwarts, and of becoming Head Boy. It was a normal farewell speech with the usual somber feeling to it. Very well planned and excellently spoken. After about five minutes, Brendon ended his speech and stepped back.

Hermione took a deep breath, willing her heart to calm. She glanced down at the note cards in her hands. Although she had never finished them there was still enough written there for her to talk for half an hour. Suddenly however, none of it seemed very important. The words felt stiff and awkward. They stuck in her throat, refusing to come out.

Hermione closed her eyes and suddenly she heard Ginny's words once more.

'Just talk about how you feel' 

Taking another deep breath, Hermione opened her mouth and the words suddenly just came pouring out.

"Throughout our time at Hogwarts we have always had someone here to guide us, to help us along the way into making the right decisions. When we needed help, there was always someone there to turn to. We were guarded and protected when we needed it the most. From this moment on, however, we no longer have that protection. Our lives are now our own, our choices our own, our mistakes are our own. There is no longer anyone there to guide and help us with the choices we will have to make. There is no one there to blame when we mess something up. The people both inside this school and out have tried to mold us into certain people throughout our lives. Now it is our time and our choice in deciding what we are to become. We are all different people, each and every one of us with different lives ahead. We may remember the teachings of those who went before us but in the end we all must decide what we ourselves want. We must live our lives from this moment on for ourselves and no one else, not our friends or our family. I quote an old muggle poet in the poem 'Two roads diverged in a wood, and I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.'

"We are on that road right now and although we may not know it the decisions that we make affect the final outcome in our lives. So I tell all of you now, think about yourselves, think about your lives, but most of all think about what you really want, for in the end that is all that really matters. Happiness is all that really matters."

She paused then looking about the hall at the people she had grown up with and shared so many memories with throughout the past seven years. She thought about the ones in front of her and the ones who were now gone from this world, taken by Voldemort.

"Happiness, that's the most any of us can strive for. I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one want to look back on my life in ten, twenty or even fifty years and be completely satisfied with the choices I have made and the things I have done. I want to know that my achievements, my triumphs, and even my downfalls were all due to me and no one else. I want my life to be my life and no one else's."

The room about her rang, echoing her words and with a final look about the hall, Hermione glanced at her friends and teachers before ending the speech.

"Thank You"

Silence filled the hall as Hermione ended her speech. Then slowly, people all about the hall began clapping. Some stood as she headed back towards her seat. The Gryffindor table was shouting as loud as possible and soon spread their noise to the two tables near them. Even the teachers continued to clap and Hermione could have sworn she saw McGonagall wipe a tear from her eye. All of Hogwarts seemed to have loved the speech save for the Slytherin table who had chosen to remain moodily silent.

Hermione however didn't care. She had said her peace of mind, she had spoken what she felt and she didn't regret it what so ever.

As Hermione arrived back at the table Ron gave her the thumbs up sign and even Harry smiled encouragingly at her.

"Nice job," Ron whispered.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled at him before turning her attention to McGonagall who once more had stood.

One by one, every in the Great Hall noticed the Headmistress standing once again and the clapping soon ceased. McGonagall smiles as she gazed out at the students.

"Thank you Mr. Shafting, Ms. Granger. Very touching speeches on both your parts."

Her eyes rested briefly on Hermione.

"Now I am sure the moment that you have all been waiting for, the announcing of the winner of the House Cup."

McGonagall paused and took a sip of her goblet filled with pumpkin juice before continuing.

"The points for each house are as followed. Hufflepuff with 349 points, Ravenclaw with 370 points, Slytherin with 383 points, and Gryffindor with 395 points."

She paused then as he smiled down at the Gryffindor table.

"Congratulations to Gryffindor for your outstanding work this year. Now, let the celebration begin!"

McGonagall clapped her hands together and in an instant the Hall was transformed with decorations to fit Gryffindor's win.

At eleven that night, the Gryffindor common room could still be heard celebrating their victory of the House Cup. Tables were filled with treats (some edible and some from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes). Drinks of firewhiskey and red current rum that has been snuck in filled everyone's hands. The 7th year boys sat off to one side, discussing with the younger years quidditch plays for the upcoming season. The girls sat on the other side of the room talking about the usual; boys and beautifying charms.

"You have to read the article in 'Fashionably Wicked'!" cried one of the girls. "I tell you it completely changed my view on relationships!"

Hermione sighed. In all her years at Hogwarts she had never understood the fascination with the teen magazine 'Fashionably Wicked'. With a big yawn, Hermione stood and headed for the girls' dormitory.

"Going to bed so soon Hermione?" called Lavender

"I'm afraid so Lavender," Hermione put on her best despairing face. "We leave on the morning and I still have half of my packing left to do."

"Well alright," Lavender said looking a bit doubtful. "See you in the morning then Hermione."

"Yes, well goodnight girls." Hermione turned and headed back up the stairs, a smile playing on her face. She had of course finished her packing a week ago but the need to escape the monotony of the common room was far too great to not produce a tiny white lie.

In the girls' dormitory a fire was blazing in the grate reflecting upon the five bedposts that filled the room. As Hermione turned to her bed, she noticed a single piece of parchment lying on her pillow. Curiously, she picked it up and stared at her name written in curvy, black lettering. For a moment, her heart stopped beating. With trembling fingers she unfolded the note and read.

'Well done tonight, my dear. Now tell me, are you happy with your destiny?' 

Hermione's eyes turned dark with rage. She quickly crumbled up the letter and tossed it across the room into the corner.

Still trembling, she dressed for bed. A glance at her reflection in the mirror showed a pale, wide-eyed girl. Suddenly she seemed so frail and vulnerable, even to herself.

Hermione shook her head, her curls flying about her face wildly. She climbed quickly into her bed, wrapping the covers around herself tightly. She pretended to be asleep as the other girls entered later on and tiptoed about preparing for bed. Long after all the others had fallen asleep, Hermione lay awake watching the embers in the fire die.


	3. Chapter 2: The Final Day

**Dueling With Destiny**

Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life…  
Rated: K+  
Disclaimer: Now really, what a silly thing to think? As if a multi-millionaire (or is it billionaire now?) would be sitting in this little office space.

Author's Note #1: I made a correction in the last chapter. The year is really 1998 not 1997. Sorry about that. Math's never really been my strong point. If I made any other mistakes please let me know.  
Author's Note #2: The chapter originally continued on a bit but I felt that it was really better off ending it where I did. I'll post more soon!  
Author's Note #3: Please read and review the story! I hate begging, so just be kind and do as I ask.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Final Day

Sometime during the night Hermione must have dozed off. She awoke the next morning to the slamming of drawers. Peering through her covers she saw Lavender and Parvati rushing about to finish their packing. Realizing that she would get no more sleep, Hermione rolled out of bed with a sigh.

"Morning Hermione!" sang Parvati cheerily. "Sleep well?"

"MmmHmmm," replied Hermione as she struggled with her hair at the mirror.

"You should have, sleeping away almost the whole morning!" came Lavender's voice as she struggled to get her trunk closed around all of her clothes. "I hope you're not hungry. You missed breakfast. The train is leaving in about three hours."

"That's alright. I'm still full from the feast last night." Yet even as she spoke, Hermione's stomach rumbled in contradiction. Lavender and Parvati merely nodded.

The girls were silent for a few minutes; Lavender still struggling with her trunk, Parvati emptying her dresser, and Hermione going through her already packed trunk to find clothes for the day. Finally Hermione found her robes at the bottom of the trunk and headed off to change.

"Hermione!" cried Parvati. "How dare you try and leave without even saying goodbye! And on our last day at Hogwarts too!"

Hermione laughed. "I'm only going to go take a shower and get ready. I'll be back!"

"Perhaps! But oh girls! Do you realize that this will be our last morning together ever!" cried Parvati. "Never again will we share this dorm together! We will never be as close as we are now!"

"Oh, don't say that! Don't you dare start! You're going to depress me again Parvati!" cried Lavender her lower lip beginning to tremble.

Within seconds Hermione found herself in a group hug, with Lavender and Parvati at her sides each crying their goodbyes. Even Hermione herself found her eyes moist with tears at the thought of never again being in this dorm with her roommates. These past seven years had been the happiest of her life. It was true that she was completely different from Lavender and Parvati but despite that the girls had grown close over the years. Hermione knew she would miss the their endless chatter of nonsense.

One hour later, Hermione headed down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, cleaned, clothed, and with a stomach louder than ever.

The common room was empty of all save two people sitting at the old wizards chessboard in the corner.

"Check mate! I've won Harry!" cried a triumphant Ron.

"Oh bloody hell! Why do I even bother!" cried Harry. "You always beat me! I'm done!"

"Sore loser," said Ron with a smirk

"I am not! Just shut up!"

"Dragon's breath,"

"Bloody hell Ron! Why do you want to beat me again? Isn't five times enough?" cried Harry angrily

"Yes, but six is my lucky number," said Ron calmly

"Your what? Oh, fine one more game!"

Deciding that it was time her presence was known, Hermione cleared her throat. Harry and Ron looked up from the chess set toward the sound.

"Hermione!" cried Harry happily

"Well good afternoon young lady! Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Ron mockingly as Hermione pulled a chair up next to them.

"About time for you to shut your bloody mouth I'd say," said Hermione jokingly

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. "You missed breakfast." He pulled a plate out from behind him and set it down next to Hermione. "So we figured you'd be hungry," he finished.

"Thank Merlin!" cried Hermione as she grabbed for the plate. "I was starving but just couldn't stand to bother the house elves with extra work at this time! I mean, what with this being the last day of school I'm sure they are extremely busy already, slaving away at…."

"Oh boy!" said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Here we go again!"

Hermione stopped, mid sentence. "Ron! I can't believe that as one of my best friends you can't even pretend to care about what I believe in!"

"And I can't believe that after all the evil horrors you've seen, the misuse of house elves is still on the top of your list!"

"What exactly are you saying Ron?" asked Hermione angrily

"I'm saying that there are other causes out there far greater to be fighting for than a bunch of house elves who are perfectly content where they are! Would you for once stop worrying about the little things Hermione and look at the big picture!"

"The little things!" cried Hermione. "You listen here Ronald Weasley, just because I'm not quite as insensitive as you are, does not mean that I don't see the 'big picture'. You think I don't realize what's going on? You think I don't realize how dangerous it is out there in the world? Well you're wrong! I know exactly what's going on! So don't you for one second Ron, presume to tell me what I do and don't see!"

"Well you never know with you! Your heads always buried in a bloody book its hard to tell if you know what's going on around you half the time!"

"I know a lot more than you think!" snarled Hermione.

"Shut up both of you!" shouted Harry.

The two stared at Harry in disbelief. In all of the years that Hermione and Ron had argued Harry had never interfered, always choosing to let them work it out on their own.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione got up and headed back up to the girl's dormitory. She emerged minutes later, heading for the portrait door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron

"I have some things to take care of before we leave. I'll be back soon," Hermione called out over her shoulder

"But Hermione, the train leaves in half an hour!" Yet Ron's words fell on deaf ears for Hermione had already left the common room.

"What was that all about?" wondered Ron aloud.

Harry shrugged absently as he stared down at the chessboard in front of him, preferring to forget about the whole incident. "You got me"

"Hermione's been acting strange lately in my opinion," Ron continued as he moved a knight across the chessboard.

"She's a girl," said Harry simply. "Girls are always acting strangely."

"Yeah, but more so lately. She seems different. More… I don't know…"

"You're just imagining it Ron. Let it go. We've all been a little more tense this year what with all the attacks," said Harry.

"I know," said Ron with a shrug as he moved his castle forward. "Its just I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong."

"Its just nerves. Your just stressed. Trust me, we all are."

"Yeah, your right," he paused a moment as he considered his next move. "You ever wonder what's going to happen Harry? I mean, with You-Know-Who and stuff. I mean, we've always had someone there to protect us before but now that we've finished school and everything, what's next?"

"What's next is to see that Voldemort is destroyed," Harry said, frowning slightly in thought.

"Yeah but how? I mean what…"

"Checkmate!" cried Harry suddenly, interrupting Ron's train of thought.

"What?" asked Ron, somewhat confused by the change of topics.

"Checkmate! I beat you! Finally!" Harry said, the grin growing wider on his face.

"Blood hell!" cried Ron angrily. "Now Harry, don't let this small win go to your head."

"I WON!" Harry cried, jumping up to do a little victory dance.

"Oh for Merlins sake, I quit!"

"Sore loser!" said Harry with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Dragon's breath!" said Harry sarcastically. "Come on Ron, one more game! Two is my lucky number!"

"Oh, bloody hell! I've created a monster!"

Hermione hurried down the hallways of Hogwarts, looking this way and that for any signs of others about. There were none and the lack of activity in the halls gave Hermione an eerie feeling.

Stopping near a stone gargoyle, at the end of the hallway Hermione gave it a thoughtful look. This had been Dumbledore's old office. With Dumbledore now gone however she realized she didn't know if McGonagall had taken over the office. Still it was worth a shot. Now if only she knew where to begin with a password. Dumbledore's had always been sweets but somehow that didn't seem to fit the new headmistress.

"Ummm… Transfiguration… Discipline… Animagus"

The gargoyle jumped alive at the last word, revealing a spiral staircase that continued upward. Hurrying along up the stairs Hermione then knocked on the door at the top.

"Just a minute!" called a voice from inside. The sounds of papers being rustled and footsteps moving about the room could be heard. Seconds later the door was opened, casting light into the dark entryway.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall frowned at the young girl before her. "My dear girl, you look positively pale! Come in!" She ushered Hermione into the room and sat her down in one of the plush, comfy chairs.

Hermione smiled at the woman's caring. "I'm fine Professor, really. I just had something I wished to discuss with you for a moment, if you don't mind."

"Of course, my dear." McGonagall replied solemnly as she seated herself across from Hermione at the desk.

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say exactly. "I'm not sure how much you know about… about me. Professor Dumbledore… well, he knew…"

McGonagall nodded. "I'm assuming, Ms. Granger that you are in fact talking about the Thortons."

Hermione looked up, surprise apparent on her face.

"Oh yes," McGonagall continued. "Albus informed me of your… predicament, towards the end." She paused, leaning back in her chair as if for support and glanced up at the portrait of the former headmaster with an almost wistful look on her face. "Almost as if he saw it coming." She murmured to herself.

Hermione nodded, allowing a brief moment of silence for her old headmaster. She then pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from her robes and pushed it across the desk. "Then I assume you'll understand this." She said quietly.

McGonagall read the paper through carefully, her brows slowly furrowing together. She glanced up at the girl sitting across from her. "When did you receive this?"

"Last night. I returned from the feast and it was on my bed."

"Is this the first you have heard from anyone?"

Hermione nodded. "It's been seven years."

McGonagall nodded. She glanced down at the paper once more. Her lips twitched as she frowned in thought. After a moment, she spoke, choosing her words wisely.

"Ms. Granger, I am not going to lie to you. In this dangerous time, the world is hardly safe for anyone." She paused, her eyes softening as she stared at the frightened girl before her. "I know you have been worried about what the future brings. It is quite understandable. However, over these past seven years I have watched you grow and I believe you to be a very bright, very determined woman." She passed the note back across the desk to Hermione. "You aren't the same girl you were seven years ago, Hermione. You are quite capable of taking care of yourself. He has yet to see or understand that."

Hermione nodded, her throat closing tightly. Slowly, she stood and made her way to the door. Halfway there however she paused and turned back.

"Professor? Do you believe in destiny?"

McGonagall sniffed at this. She folded her arms across her chest rather firmly before replying. "As you know, my dear, I have never been a fan of things such as divination, fate, destiny, that sort of hogwash! I believe that if there is a way to change your destiny Hermione, you will find it."

Hermione let out a deep sigh at these words. "Thank you Professor," she said simply.

McGonagall nodded her head and smiled. "You'd better hurry back now. You don't want to miss your train."

Hermione nodded. With her mind considerably more at ease, she turned and hurried out the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Encounters on the Platform

**Dueling With Destiny**

Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life…  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: Now really, what a silly thing to think? As if a multi-millionaire (or is it billionaire now?) would be sitting in this little office space.  
Author's Note: Thanks goes out to **bananas** for being so kind as to review my story. I'm glad you like it! I suppose the story could be considered a bit dark. It does have some romantic pairing, mostly for Hermione being this is her story but a bit more for some other characters as well. I won't tell you what the pairings are yet or what Hermione's destiny is though. That you'll just have to wait and read for yourself! It adds, to the suspense, trust me. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this next chapter. I upped the rating to T for some mild language in this chapter and some more in the future. This chapter's a bit short only because I wanted to tie in the information from HBP and needed somewhere to explain it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Until then however, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!

**WARNING! HALF-BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS AHEAD!  
**(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO STILL HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK)

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Encounters on the Platform

"Come on, Ron! We're going to be late!" Harry called out to his best friend who was struggling miserably with his trunk. At last, he got hold of it and tossed it into the carriage where Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were already seated. Ron gasped for air as he climbed into the carriage as well, his face bright red from the struggle.

"Trouble, Ron?" Ginny asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Shove off!" Ron said, scowling angrily.

"Make me!" Ginny shot back.

The carriage set off for the train station with the two siblings still bantering with each other the whole way there.

Minutes later, the carriage stopped at the station and all six passengers climbed out. Hermione paused and turned to look back on the school one last time. With a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she picked up her luggage and turned to head for the train. Immediately, Hermione was thrown backwards, to the ground causing a great fuss from her Crookshanks who was in his carrying case.

"Watch where you're going, _Granger_!" Sneered an angry voice.

"You ran into me, Parkinson!" She spat as she got to her feet and dusted off her robe. Before Hermione stood Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin Queen. Her short, dark brown, almost black, hair framed her face and her dark eyes were cold and harsh. Her lips were glossed with bright red lipstick and her eyelids were outlined thickly. She was a dangerous, dark kind of beautiful, with multiple piercings and tight, black clothing. Haughty and manipulative were only two of the words that came to mind when you saw her.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as she gathered her belongs together once more. "Didn't your parents have the time to teach you good manners before they were sent off to Azkaban?" Hermione may have been a good few inches shorter than Pansy and she may not be as pretty but she refused to let the Slytherin Queen intimidate her.

Pansy's face paled with anger at Hermione's words. "You're a fine one to talk!" She said with a sneer.

"There a problem here?" Harry asked coldly as he approached.

"Or do you need a demonstration of just what we learned up at out fine school?" Ron added as he joined the group.

"With you, Weasley, that wouldn't take long," Pansy leered, backing away a few steps non-the-less. "Besides, I was just saying goodbye to Granger here. No crime in that."

"No, but being a whorish, bitch is," said Harry.

Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope, sorry Potter. I don't remember that law either. It must be right under the one that says 'All Hail the Mighty Harry Potter, Our Chosen One'."

"Watch it Parkinson!" Harry said, drawing his wand and pointing it at her.

"There a problem here?" A voice called out. Blaise Zabini appeared beside Pansy. "Potter, put that wand away. No one wants to fight." He voice was strong and forceful. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to attack a girl?"

"Who says Parkinson here's a girl?" Asked Ron angrily.

Blaise sent a harsh look toward Ron while Pansy pouted, her arm now linked with Blaise's. The train's whistle blew suddenly, singling that all passengers should board.

"Well, I best be off! Potty, Weasel. These past seven years have been a pleasure." She smiled sinisterly at the two. "Granger," She said, turning to the now silent girl. "It's been a pleasure as always. I do hope you'll keep in touch! I just love getting little notes." Her lips smirked upward as her dark eyes searched Hermione's for a reaction.

Hermione, however, hardened her eyes. "Goodbye, Pansy. I expect I'll here of your criminal deeds in the Daily Prophet once you are arrested and sent to Azkaban with all of your friends. I'll be sure and send you a fruit basket as long as you promise to be nice and share it with the Dementors."

Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione as she lashed out at Pansy. With a triumphant look on her face, Hermione turned and headed toward the train without a backwards glance, clutching her luggage with trembling hands.

"Well, this is it. Our school years are now officially over." Said Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione settled into a compartment.

All three looked out the window at the passing scenery with a look of longing.

"Yep," continued Ron. "This is our last train ride on the Hogwarts Express ever. Our school days our now at an end."

"Will you stop it!" Hermione said with a glare. "You don't need to get all sentimental with all that 'this is the end', stuff!"

"Gee, Hermione. What crawled up your pants?" Ron asked, completely taken aback.

Hermione blushed, ashamed at her own behavior. "Nothing," She mumbled. "I'm just still a bit worked up over Pansy is all."

Ron titled his head in confusion. "Since when do you care what Pansy says?"

"I don't, it's just… Oh, I don't know."

Ron put his arm around Hermione comfortingly. "Don't let her get to you. She likes to act like she's the Queen of the World or something."

Harry snorted. "More like the Queen Whore. She attaches herself to whoever runs the Slytherins. Look at her, with Blaise. Ever since Malfoy disappeared last year she's been all over him."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, the 'heir to the throne' leaves and she up and jumps the next in line."

Hermione frowned and bit her lip, remaining silent.

"You think Pansy knows where Malfoy's hiding?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Please! As if anyone would trust Pansy with something that important!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at Harry, noticing the dark expression on his face. "They'll find him, Harry. Malfoy and Snape both. It's just going to take time is all."

Harry glared. "Time! It's been over a year! By now, Snape and Malfoy could be anywhere! For all we know they could have taken a Polyjuice Potion and changed into a pair of muggles living over in Iceland!"

"Malfoy, live as a muggle! Not going to happen, mate. He'd never agree to it. Plus, 'm pretty sure Iceland's too cold for his sensitive skin," Ron said with a smile. "Relax, Harry. They can't go on hiding forever."

"Yeah," said Harry determinedly. "They can't."

AN: Just to explain in case you didn't get that. Draco and Snape haven't been seen or heard from since their escape last year. Neither came back to Hogwarts at the start of term. As you can probably tell, Harry's a bit angry that they haven't been found yet. What he plans to do? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Those Final Days

**Dueling With Destiny**

Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life…  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: If J.K. Rowling uses a seven year old computer with no internet access or hard drive to save her story to, then yes, I am J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: It's been forever since I updated this. Horrible, I know. The only reason actually that I'm even updating it now is because I entered this story in a contest on a Harry Potter Board I'm on called Three Champions. It was my longest story I had been working on so I decided to put it in the running. Little did I know that I would stay in the competition long enough to run out of previously typed up chapters. People actually seem to like the story. Go figure….

So here I am scrambling in the last few hours before the deadline to get out two more chapters so I don't get eliminated. The funny thing is, while working on this story I realized how much I actually like it. So even if I get eliminated in this next round, chances are I'll be continuing the story. That's great news to all my readers although not so much so for myself who has had rapidly diminishing free time these past few weeks. sigh

Cheer me up by reviewing please!

**Alright, so I deleted my warning about Half-Blood Prince Spoilers. If any of you have still not read it, well then it's your own fault for being on here isn't it?

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Those Final Days

August 25, 1998

The Burrow

One late summer afternoon, Hermione and Ginny lay in lawn chairs in the Weasley garden. The boys were off playing an informal game of Quidditch that the girls had opted out of in hopes of some peace and quiet.

"This has got be the most relaxed I've been all summer," murmured Ginny, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Hermione smiled and opened one of her eyes to glance over at Ginny. "Even with your brothers home?"

"Even so," Ginny nodded. "I know it sounds weird, but even with all the chaos, I like having them here. It makes the house less empty. I remember when I was ten, how lonely I was that everyone was gone. The house was too quiet, too peaceful. I missed them."

Hermione laughed. "It must be nice, having such a big family. You always have people around that love you"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, sometimes they can be complete gits. I love them to death but there are times when I just wish they'd let me live my own life. Still, they're my brothers and I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. Well… maybe Percy…" Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Percy?" Hermione asked, faking confusion. "Is he a Weasley?"

"In name only," Ginny said with a sigh. "The git hasn't been around here in ages! Doesn't want the Ministry to think he's anything like us."

Hermione shook her head. "I still can't believe the nerve of him!"

"I can't believe the Ministry!" Ginny spewed. "It takes them a year to admit that anything is wrong in the first place and even when they do, they merely run around arresting innocent people! You-Know-Who's been back for three years now! You'd think they'd start trying to do something about it rather than create more ridiculous rules that don't keep anyone safe."

Hermione shook her head but remained silent.

"Dad says its only going to get worse before it gets better." Ginny continued. She frowned, her face suddenly grave and serious. "Before he left the Ministry, he would see the chaos that went on. No one knows what to do. Everyone's paranoid, glancing over their shoulder, trusting no one."

Hermione shivered. "It's like their running around with their heads chopped off," she murmured.

"Like the muggle chickens," Ginny said, attempting a weak smile.

Hermione didn't reply, she lay there, lost in her thoughts. After a moment Ginny continued.

"There's times when it seems impossible, that this must all be some kind of insane dream. Laying out here in the sun right now, I can almost believe that there is no evil in the world, no fighting…"

"No Dark Lord…"

Ginny nodded in agreement. The two remained silent for a bit, both lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Ginny spoke once more.

"I wish I didn't leave in a week to go back to Hogwarts," she said with a sigh. "It seems so small and insignificant compared to what everyone else is doing. Ron and Harry are training to become Aurors, you're working as a healer's apprentice… and meanwhile, I'm stuck in school, not even old enough to join the Order yet."

Hermione chuckled. "You'll get your turn, don't worry Gin. Enjoy your 7th year while you can. It goes by fast, trust me."

Gin sat up, looking at Hermione suddenly. "Are you scared?" she asked quietly.

Hermione tilted her head, squinting in the sunlight.

"About what?"

"The world? Life?" said Ginny simply. "Anything and everything? The future?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "We all have to face the future sooner or later Gin. We can't live in the past forever."

Ginny nodded. "I know. It's just that…"

Ginny paused, not knowing quite how to continue. Hermione frowned worriedly. It was easy to tell that something was seriously bothering Ginny.

"What is it, Gin?" she asked gently.

Ginny frowned, her brow furrowing together in thought. "Everything's changing so fast. I feel as if my head were spinning. I have this feeling deep down in my gut, like something horrible is about to happen."

She paused, taking a deep breath.

"I know it's probably nothing… I just can't shake the feeling though."

Hermione remained silent for a second, contemplating an answer that would ease her friend's mind.

"Maybe this feeling that you have deep in your gut is simply your body's way of telling you that you're scared."

Ginny stared at her friend in confusion. "Scared?"

Hermione nodded. "It wouldn't be surprising. I mean, you're going back to Hogwarts for your final year. For the first time in your life you're without your family around to protect and guide you. It's a big change."

Ginny sighed. "I sound like some scared little school girl, don't I? It's so silly."

"No, it's not," Hermione said, shaking her head. After a moment she added; "I'm scared too Gin."

Ginny turned back around to face Hermione.

"But you just said you weren't a minute ago."

"I lied," said Hermione, blushing. "The truth is, change is scary for anyone, even under the most peaceful of circumstances."

"I don't want to lose them Hermione," she said softly. She turned away staring off into the sky at the small specks of her brothers whizzing through the air.

"I know Gin. And I wish I could reassure you that you won't," Hermione said sadly. "Just know that I'm always here for you. No matter what happens I'm just an owl away at all times."

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She quickly wiped them away once she had pulled out of the hug.

"Don't tell the guys about this please Hermione," Ginny pleaded. "I don't want them to know. They'd only worry."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Hermione with a reassuring smile.

The girls lay out in silence for a while longer. As the sun began to set, they gathered their things and began to head inside.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly as they reached the door.

Hermione smiled at the youngest Weasley. "Any time Gin."

Then, without another word, they stepped into the noisy, crowded kitchen to join the others.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Late Night Chats

**Dueling With Destiny**

Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life…  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: Now really, what a silly thing to think? As if a multi-millionaire (or is it billionaire now?) would be sitting in this little office space.  
Author's Note: Alright, so I lied. It took longer than anticipated for this chapter to come up. In my defense though the number of chapters for the competition was reduced so there was no need to rush. Especially being no one decided to review on here. glares angrily at readers  
Besides, I'm updating it now aren't I? At 12 o'clock in the morning too I might add! I've got three scholarship applications to write tomorrow along with another chapter of this for the competition so I decided I better get started early. Then at least I stand a decent chance of getting everything done.

(By the way, I'm taking out the Half Blooded Prince Spoiler Warning. If your stupid enough to be reading this but not the book yet then you deserve to get it ruined for you.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Late Night Chats

The kitchen that evening was bustling, filled with the chatter of the eight Weasley's plus other members of the Order who had continually been showing up throughout all of dinner.

"Alright now! Let's get this mess cleaned up so we can start this meeting!" Tonks said, a little too brightly, as she jumped up from her seat next to Remus to help Molly clear the table.

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip but said nothing. Order meetings always made her nervous, especially these days when there were always casualties that needed mentioning.

"Ron, why don't you and Harry take the girls outside for a bit?" She said after a moment.

"But what about the meeting?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned toward her son, shooting death rays at him.

"The meeting is for Order members only, Ronald," she said coolly.

"Yes… But…" Ron sputtered. "Being we're of age now we thought…"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely. "I will not allow it!"

"Molly, they're of age," Mr. Weasley said gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You can't protect them forever."

"Well I can try, can't I?" she cried, sniffing back tears. "For Merlin's sake Arthur! No matter what the law says they're still too young! I won't have them risking their lives!"

"I'm afraid they already are," a voice said sadly from the doorway. Professor McGonagall stepped out of the shadow slowly, casting a sad smile at Mrs. Weasley. "Let them stay, Molly. They should not be kept in the dark any longer."

Mrs. Weasley looked around the room for a minute before her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Ginny! Upstairs!" She said harshly.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but she was quickly silenced.

"I may not have a say in what your brothers do any more but until the time comes when you are of age you will continue to listen to me! Now upstairs!"

Ginny pushed her chair back from the table and headed up to her room muttering as she went. No one said a thing as Mrs. Weasley shut the door behind her and placed a silencing charm on it.

The group scuttled about clearing off the table and finding a place to sit. Professor McGonagall seated herself at the head of the table, surveying everyone slowly. Her eyes landed on the trio who sat quietly to one side, waiting.

"I hope you three realize that being allowed to sit in on this meeting does not make you members of the Order."

She held up her hand as Harry opened his mouth to speak. "I am well aware that you are of age now and we will discuss that fact at a later date. You are sitting in on this meeting for your own benefit. What is to be sad concerns us all and I believe there is no use in keeping it from you."

She paused for a moment.

"Now, we are here tonight to discuss the Death Eater's recent activity or, should I say, the lack there of. Lately, the number of attacks has grown fewer, almost non-existent in fact. There hasn't been an attack on any muggles in almost two months now."

"It's always quiet before a storm," Lupin murmured

McGonagall nodded. "I'm afraid I can't help but agree with you, Remus," she said sadly. "The future holds great danger for all of us. We must be prepared for whatever is to come. Just because the Death Eaters have stopped the attacks recently does not mean that we should let our guard down. Whatever is to come, we must prepare for it as best we can."

The group remained silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Hermione asked after a while, her voice barely above a whisper.

Professor McGonagall attempted a weak smile. "It's hard to say. Our sources are not what they used to be. At this time, the best plan is to keep up the search for the horcruxes. They are our main goal. Without them any battle we might face in the future will be disastrous."

"How?" Harry asked his head suddenly snapping up so that his brilliant green eyes locked with the old hazel ones of McGonagall. "We have no idea what the last horcruxes could be or if they're even still out there. They could be anything! For all we know Voldemort could already have them and is simply bidding his time till he attacks."

"Harry…" Hermione began, reaching out to touch his shoulder gently.

"No Hermione!" Harry said, pulling his arm away angrily. "Voldemort knows what the horcruxes are. He knows where they're hidden. We're on a wild goose chase! Searching for some hopeless mystery items and trying to get to them before he does!"

"I understand how impossible this task must sound but that doesn't mean we must stop trying, Harry," McGonagall said calmly. "We must have hope that we will find the horcruxes in time. That good will triumph over evil."

"Have faith mate!" Ron said, attempting to be cheerful. "Two of them were already destroyed."

"And we know what two of the other ones are!" Tonks added brightly.

"Which leaves the final two that we have no idea about," Harry mumbled.

"It will take time, Harry," McGonagall said gently. "I know its hard but in time we can hope to discover more."

Harry looked at her sadly from across the table.

"I know," he said simply. "I'm just afraid time is something we don't have."

* * *

About half an hour later, after discussing plans and ideas further in depth, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up the stairs. Without a word, Hermione followed the boys into their room and shut the door. Not surprisingly, Ginny sat on one of the beds waiting expectantly.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked, unable to hide her curiosity. "What'd they say?"

"Nothing really," said Ron as he plopped down on his bed. "Nothing important anyway."

"No one knows what's going on," Harry said as he glanced out the window into the night. "There haven't been any attacks in months."

"It's all pretty much guesses as to what the Death Eaters are planning," Ron continued. "But whatever it is, it's big."

Ginny paused, waiting for someone to say more.

"So that's it?" Ginny said finally once no one had spoken. "That's all they said. No ideas? No plans?"

"As of right now the only plan is to continue to search for the horcruxes and hope for the best," Ron replied.

The group grew silent once more, unsure of quite what to say next. Ginny looked across the room to where Hermione stood, noticing suddenly just how quiet her friend had gotten.

"Well, it's late! We best be getting to bed soon!" Ginny said suddenly. "Come on Hermione!"

Ginny sprang off the bed and practically flew out the door, grabbing Hermione by the arm as she went. Ron stared after them quizzically for a moment before turning to Harry.

"What do you suppose that was about?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? Probably just more girl stuff… Let's just go to sleep."

Harry turned from the window toward his bed. He took his glasses off and got under the covers indicating to Ron that he was in no mood to converse. Ron sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Ron too got into bed, shutting off the lights before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The Order watched Harry, Ron, & Hermione proceed up the stairs. They listened for the click of the bedroom door before finally breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now tell us truthfully, Minerva," Remus murmured. "How bad is it really?"

Minerva took of her spectacles and set about cleaning them as if no one had said anything. After a moment she spoke sadly to no one in particular.

"I fear that we have not even begun to experience the pain which is to come."

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Heart Stopping News

**Dueling With Destiny**

Summary: Everyone has a destiny. But for Hermione, that destiny is something she has been fighting her whole life…  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: Now really, what a silly thing to think? As if a multi-millionaire (or is it billionaire now?) would be sitting in this little office space.  
Author's Note: Yay! Only a little over twelve hours since I updated the last chapter and I'm already done with the next one! Am I good or what?  
So tomorrow morning at 3 am I'll be on my way to the Bahamas for about a week. Once I return I promise to update though so don't worry! Until then though… Leave me lots of lovely reviews for me to come home to!

* * *

Chapter 6: Heart Stopping News

Summer soon came to a close for all. Ginny boarded the Hogwarts train without any of her brothers for the first time ever. The rest of the Weasley clan began to depart as well, each heading back to work leaving only Harry, Ron, and Hermione for Mrs. Weasley to tend to. They too, however, would be leaving shortly.

Hermione was scheduled to leave for London the next morning to begin her apprenticeship as a healer. She had arranged to rent a quaint little apartment on a side street near St. Mungos. For the weeks before her departure, Hermione poured over her medical books. Ron and Harry groaned and rolled their eyes whenever she told them some bit of information but secretly they grinned at each other, remembering their first year at Hogwarts and a certain pesky, know it all little girl.

The boys were due to leave in a week's time to start studying to become aurors. They had agreed to room together while they trained somewhere deep in the country, safe from any muggles' prying eyes.

The final night before Hermione was to leave was a quiet affair. Mrs. Weasley prepared a hearty meal complete with all of Hermione's favorite dishes. Everyone helped to clean up afterwards while telling fond stories about their time spent at Hogwarts.

Hermione then went to bed, saying that she had to be up early the next morning. The others soon followed, wanting to rest up before the move the following day.

* * *

_She stood in the center of Professor Dumbledore's old office. Everything was as it was when the old headmaster had run the school. Fawkes sat in his cage busily preening himself completely ignorant that anyone was in the room._

_On the desk sat a sneakoscope, whirring about with such ferocity Hermione felt sure it would break at any moment. _

"_Hello?" She called out, looking around her for any signs of someone else. For a long time there was no answer. Then, a voice spoke._

"_Only you control your destiny.."_

_Hermione spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. _

"_It can not be controlled by anyone else."_

_Her eyes landed on it. She stared in surprise. Why, it was the sorting hat! Chanting aloud._

"_Two roads diverge. Take the one less traveled. It will make all the difference."_

_Slowly Hermione began backing away from the hat. Her back pressed up against the wall as she closed her eyes, willing herself to block out the voice. _

_Eventually the voice stopped and Hermione grew calm. She lifted her head once more, this time her eyes landing on the portraits of the old headmasters, all staring down at her critically. The spoke in unison, their voice rising._

"_Are you happy with your destiny, Hermione? Are you?"

* * *

_

A door slammed shut somewhere below, causing Hermione to be jolted back from her dream. Hermione heard the murmuring of voices and the sound of footsteps hurrying about.

Tip toeing to the door of her bedroom, Hermione opened it a crack, peering out into the dark hallway. There was no one in sight but voices floated up from the kitchen below. Hermione strained her ears to listen.

"We must act fast… There is not a moment to lose!"

Hermione jumped as at a small popping noise and spun around to see Ron and Harry behind her. Ron was still only half awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and Harry was squinting for lack of his glasses.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ron asked with a yawn.

Hermione quickly shushed the two. They drew nearer, straining to hear what was going on.

"How could this have happened! How could they have gotten in? After all the precautions that were taken last time!"

"Molly, calm down! The Ministry's forces are all arriving at Hogwarts as we speak…"

"The forces won't do any good, Arthur!" Molly snapped. "They didn't last time and they won't this time."

"We're more prepared this time, Molly" another voice said. "There's too much on the line for us not to be."

"Oh Ginny! Oh, my poor darling!"

"Everything will be fine, Molly." The voice said reassuringly.

"Oh, how can you say that, Remus? How can you say that everything will be fine when it won't? Voldemort is taking over Hogwarts! My daughter is in danger! Things are far from fine!" Mrs. Weasley broke in a sob.

The trio glanced at each other in the dark. The last remaining bits of sleep driven from their bodies with the news.

"Come, Molly," Arthur said at last. "Let's go see if we can be of any help."

"There's an emergency area at the Hogsmeade train station," Remus said. "They need help taking care of the injured and making a list of the…"

Mrs. Weasley choked back another sob. After a moment footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Hermione quietly shut the door and waited for them to pass before turning to the boys.

"Let's go!" Harry said simply.

* * *

Remus paced back and forth across the room as he waited for Molly and Arthur to come back downstairs. His body twitched in anticipation. How he wanted to defeat the Death Eaters. To put an end to the pain they caused once and for all.

Remus' thoughts turned toward Harry suddenly. He wondered how Harry would react to the news.

"If he's anything like James he wouldn't want to sit still and do nothing. He would insist on going off to fight." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly a fear crossed Remus' mind. Memories of the four marauders listening in on conversations they never should have heard came flooding back to him. His stomach twisted when he realized that if Harry was anything like James, he had been listening in from the stairs and already knew about the attack.

Quickly, Remus bounded up the stairs, determined to prove himself wrong. He leapt, taking the stairs two at a time as checked first Hermione's room and then Harry and Ron's.

Remus?" Molly called. "Remus, what are you doing? We have to go!"

Molly rushed over to where Remus stood. She froze however when she saw his face, her heart accelerating even more. Remus leaned against the wall of the landing, his eyes gazing forlornly at the bedroom door across from him.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

Remus barely acknowledged her, keeping his eyes firmly upon the door as if willing it open.

"They're gone."

* * *


End file.
